1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, and an electrophoretic display device. In an organic light emitting display device, each pixel emit lights from an organic light emitting diode in response to signals applied to its anode and the cathode. Each diode includes an organic emission layer, which emits light at a brightness that correspond to a current flowing in the organic emission layer.